Happiness never is actually happy
by Aerialskyinstorybrooke
Summary: Part 4 of my crossover. Belle and Rumple have a chat. What could possibly be the outcome?


Later that day, Belle woke up, feeling quite confused. What had happened to her? Scanning her surroundings, she quickly realized she wasn't in the hospital wing. Good. She thought to herself and sighed in relief. Pushing the blanket off of her- where had she gotten a blanket?- she slowly stood, making her way towards the door.

What she saw was quite a sight. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was sitting at a brown and rather old looking spinning wheel, and from what she could see from the angle she was standing, straw was quickly turning into gold. Shocked, she stepped forward to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

When she saw the weary look on her professor's face, it all came rushing back to her. Draco. Damn that Draco. Trying to take advantage over her! The nerve! Her thoughts were wild and crazed, but then Rumplestiltskin looked up, making her mind clear as a soft smile crept onto her face. "Woah... Did you... Did you do all this?"

A pair of brown eyes looked back at her, and after a while Rumple nodded. "Oh... Yes..." It seemed as if he didn't know how much time had passed. He looked as if he just time traveled to the future, thought Belle with a smirk. "You know... That took courage back there."

The man wasn't expecting this. He simply shook his head, avoiding the young girls expectant smile. "I don't know why you continue to stand my side... I'm a monster, Belle." Came his quiet reply.

Belle shook her head, stepping in front of the spinning wheel so that Rumplestiltskin had no choice but to look at her. "You're not a monster. You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you've covered all the mirrors up isn't it?"

Instead of answering, the man stopped the spinning wheel as his curiosity finally got the best of him. He had tried to make himself silent, but it was clear that wasn't happening. "...do you believe in true love?"

Belle thought about the question, and it dawned on her. That was the feeling she got whenever their hands accidentally touched. The beautiful sensation that made her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. Now all the books she'd read before made sense. Her reaction was a smile, and she nodded. "Of course."

Rumplestiltskin disconnected his gaze with involuntary movement of his head. He felt a pang of guilt, for those beautiful blue eyes were sad and watching, as if wanting him to answer. "Then you know how the two can't be separated. They will love and guard one another with their lives."

Belle nodded, for she had read this in her books as well. Then she came to the realization that he felt that way about her. It wasn't just a guess, but a small part of her doubted it. The girl had to make sure it wasn't her active imagination. "...do you feel that way about me?"

Rumplestiltskin finally brought himself to look at the beautiful girl with the chestnut hair he thought was too impossible to be real. His heart broke when he saw her hopeful eyes, and he stood. There was a 5 inch height difference of the two, but nothing mattered. Not height or weight or age. He knew this was meant to be. "Yes..." The professor said with a tearful nod. Now that he stopped fighting his destiny, it was emotional.

The happy couple embraced each other like it was the last day on earth, and tears fell down both of their faces.

All happiness comes to an end though, as everyone knows. And eventually Rumple pulled away. What could he do? This couldn't work out. It just... Wouldn't. He could not hurt her. "We... We can't be together."

Belles eyes turned from tears of joy to pure sadness. She had just found the love of her life, and he didn't want to be with her? "W-why? Isn't this what you want?"

A slight nod came from the man, and he couldn't bare to look Belle in the eyes again. "More than anything... But I can't hurt you. I won't risk it."

"I will find a way for us to be together." She vowed, sniffling sadly as her voice wavered. "Even if it's the last thing I do." With that, Belle ran out of the Dark One's office in tears. She had to find a way. And there was only one place she knew of that could help. The library.


End file.
